


Mystery of the Soulriders

by blueberryscowler



Series: Starshine Legacy [1]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online, Starshine Legacy (Comics), Starshine Legacy (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscowler/pseuds/blueberryscowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Starshine Legacy, retold by me, starting with <i>Mystery of the Soulriders</i>, and featuring places, characters and world bulding from Star Stable and Star Stable Online, along with minor aspects fo Star Academy (as far as I know those) and - as expected in a fanfiction - some of my own ideas. </p><p>The geography in Starshine Legacy, Star Stable and Star Stable Online is not consistent, so I tried to combine it in a way that suits my story and makes at least some sense.</p><p>Please note that I am not a native speaker of the English language, so if you find grammar or spelling mistakes, don't judge them too harshly. I usually don't write stories in English. However, I would be thankful if you'd pointed them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa might have been a loner, and she might have been shy. But she loved her friends, and there was no thing in the world she was more afraid of than to lose a beloved person. She lost her mother as a young child, but that was now long ago, and today she would lose all her friends. Her father had lost his job, because the oil company he worked for went bankrupt and now they couldn't afford their flat any more. The Petersons, as that was their surname, lived in a simple, but very nice flat in a skyscraper in a large, grey city, where it was always the same weather and always the same mood, with the same noises being heard through the windows, and the same people walking through the crowded streets. Lisa knew that her city was not among the most picturesque or pleasant places in the world, or even her country, but she lived there for all fifteen years of her life and now they had to move.

Mr Peterson received a job offer from a big oil company called the DarkCore Corporation. Apparently, it was well-known among people who were actually interested in oil drilling, but Lisa, who never considered her father's occupation to be particularly exciting or even admirable, never heard of its name on tv or read it in a newspaper. The DC, as it was usually called, had only one seat on an island called Jorvik. Lisa had rarely heard of Jorvik either, and according to her geography school book, it was not an important island, meaning: its existence was of hardly any relevance for the rest of the world, which is probably why it is seldom mentioned in a news show or her school work. Jorvik never participated in a war, at least not in the last five centuries, it never had any major political scandals, and, with the exception of oil and some minerals, no important export goods. In certain circles, Jorvik was famous for some noted scientists and equestrians, but most people didn't care about these things. It was also shown in pretty natural documentations, but mostly in general shows about the North Sea, not specifically about Jorvik. Lisa rarely watched tv and most of it was about music, and although Jorvik did have noted musicians and a music academy, and Lisa knew that it was the home to two major record labels, she, like most people, didn't think of the island when listening to a popular tune.

Lisa was alone at home, as her father was taking care of all the paperwork that had to be done, when someone was moving to another country. Mr Peterson was told by his new employer that immigration was highly unusual in Jorvik and that most families lived there for decades, if not centuries. Lisa, who came home from school where she said goodbye to all her friends an hour ago, and who now sat on a box in what has been her room for seven years, was more afraid of being the new girl than anything else. After one year of high school, she had to go to another one, because someone noticed her school was not the one children from her district were sent to - her parents pre-registered her when they still lived a couple of streets away. When Lisa first went to her then new school, she knew most of her classmates from seeing them in the street and most of them, in fact all but her friends, didn't accept her even to this day. How could she ever be accepted on an island like Jorvik, where all friendships have been made and everyone knows each other from birth on? How could Lisa find friends on an island where most people her age have never seen a person that has not lived there before?

She usually insisted that she didn't care what other people thought of her. In truth, she did care. If her father was asked what she was like, he would have said she was very mild-mannered and friendly, but also very sad and helpless. If her teachers were asked, they would say she would never misbehave but, much worse, looked like she'd misbehave. If her friends and band mates were asked, they would say how talented she was and how funny she could be. If one of the many students at Lisa's school was asked, he or she would insist she was simply odd, very shy and looked like a freak. Lisa assumed that, when she would arrive in Jorvik, she would from then on be the red-haired, foreign city freak. Her father would most likely have much more work than he ever had and spend much less time with her and she would not even be able to talk to her friends on the telephone, as it would cost too much from another country. She wondered if they had internet on such a tiny island, but immediately thought that was silly.

The door knocked and her father came in, followed my a man in a grey overall with the blue logo of a cheap, local moving service on his chest and a clipboard in his hand.   
  
"Good day, young Miss," the man said, then he looked at Mr Peterson. "This is the last room? Fine. Please, get off the box, Miss Peterson. We have to take everything out now."   
  
Lisa did as she was told and followed the men out of the flat, down the stairway and then through the main door to the street. It was a very cloudy day, a perfect fit for her mood, and the door to her car seat was already opened. She got in without saying anything, closed her door and leaned on it. Her father now talked to two of the moving service men for a few minutes and then got into the car himself.   
  
"I know you don't want to leave, Lisa. I wish we could stay here, too, you know?", he said and then he started the car, heading towards the airport.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Beauvista was a beautiful village, a few miles away from Jorvik City, with a lovely beach and famous for its four horse shaped fountains, Anne could see right from her window. Her room was large, just like the rest of her family's house, and it was kept in many light shades. Her mother made sure that most furniture and the walls were creamy white, but Anne added her own touch to it, with pink and mint and many pictures of her beloved horse Concorde. Beauvista had a stable and it would have been so much easier for Anne to spend more time with him, if they rented a box for him there, but the best horse care was avaiable in the Jorvik Stables, which were owned by Mr Herman, who is said to be the best riding teacher in all Jorvik, although he might not have looked like it. 

It was a neat Friday evening and Anne was laying on her bed with a girl's magazine. It featured a personality test. The fourth question was: "What do you want to become when you grow up?" Well, she would inherit enough money. But Anne had plans. She dreamed of one occupation and worked to gain another. In her dreams, she always wanted to be a photo model, which was not too unrealistic, as she was pretty, stylish and wealthy and what else could be needed, anyways? But more importantly, she was sure she'd become a dressage star and that very soon. She already was her stable's champion and she was certain she would soon be the star of the island. Anne would have gladly given up on all her modeling dreams for her equestrian career, although she was certainly glad she didn't have to. The possible answers were: a singer, a vet, a hairdresser or a gardener. The blonde sighed, closed her magazine, put it back on her nightstand and went outside of the house. 

The sunsets in Jorvik were often photographed or filmed and shown in nature magazines and documentaries about Scandinavia, as they were very slow and long lasting and coloured in all shades of red, from orange to purple, mirrored on the endless sea. It was truly gorgeous, she thought and she would never get tired of watching it. The sun had set relatively far already, and several stars had appeared by now. It was almost time for dinner, she said to herself, but she didn't go back inside. Their maid would call her soon enough. She leaned on one of the horse statues and watched the water pouring out of its mouth and into the sea below her. It looked lovely in the bright, purple light, in contrast to the dark, mirrored sky. She saw a shooting star, and another one, not at all uncommon in Jorvik, where meteor showers happened every few months. There came more stars, and even more, and Anne recalled she had seen so many shooting stars only once in her life, five years ago, when her parents made her a special gift, which happened to be Concorde. He was a yearling at that time, she got a foal just like other kids got a puppy. Of course, Anne was much too young and inexperienced to participate in his training, which Herman did, but she visited him every day since then. She did so until last year, when school and her teenage life became to stressful, buts he still tried her best to visit him more often than not in one week. She could not see him today, but she would spend the whole weekend with him and sleep at the Jorvik stables. She longed to train, but even more to ride and walk him in the nearby woods. 

The meteor shower got much stronger and many people came out of their houses. Beauvista had a small population, but Anne felt like there were thousands of voices talking to each other, though she didn't turn around to see them. The sky got much darker and the sun finally set. She heard her parents talk a few metres away from her and also the clattering of her maid setting the dinner table in the garden. They didn't plan to eat outside, but the spectacle was too brilliant not to watch. Of course, her parents wouldn't miss a meal on a Friday evening, as they hardly had a chance to calm down within the week. Her father was often away, on business trips in other parts of the island and sometimes in foreign countries, and her mother often went into the City to cure her boredom. "Come here, Anne, my dear", she said. And Anne came, to greet both her parents. They were a well-dressed, wealthy, grey-haired, middle-aged couple and they were almost happily married and had a pretty and well-mannered, almost adult daughter and now they would have a perfectly neat dinner, in their beautiful garden. This is meal is not worthy of this special night, Anne thought. They should have had dinner later. After all, this night felt more like a jubilee to her than any anniversary till then. But of course, she was happy to have both her parents at home, and she was hungry. The air was wonderful and so was the food and the shower slowly eased. 

When Anne went to bed last night, she wondered what would come now. She was certain it had a meaning, after all.


End file.
